This invention is concerned with a novel process for the synthesis of 10,11-dihydro-5H-dibenzo[a,d]cyclohepten-5,10-imines which are useful as antianxiety agents, muscle relaxants, and in the treatment of extrapyramidal disorders such as in Parkinson's disease. The products of the novel process have general structural formula: ##STR1##
Structurally related compounds are known in the art to have qualitatively similar utilities. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,756 discloses 10,11-dihydro-5H-dibenzo[a,d]cyclohepten-5,10-imine and derivatives, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,139 discloses 9,10-dihydro-anthracen-9,10-imines and derivatives. In addition many of the compounds preparable by the novel process of this invention are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application, Ser. No. 912,772.